Sicily
= Sicily (Maria Vargas) Character Sicily is the cute little sister of N. Italy and Romano. Her human name is Maria Vargas (after the Holy Mother Mary, who's statue was carried through the cities during the outbreak of Plague) and she appears around the age of an older teen or young adult. She looked very much like her brothers, and in the present is very energetic in cooking and running around yet lazy when it comes to actual work. She loves spending time with Greece, Turkey, Egypt, and Etna (her volcanic dog). Appearance Sicily has long, straight brown hair, a tan complexion, and huge golden eyes. She normally wears shorts that end at her knees, a white slightly-form-fitting t-shirt, a black sweater, and a little scarf she ties around her neck. She normally has a smile on her face and appears to be very friendly. She also has the famous curl, like her brothers. In the Mafia, Maira wore a black pin-stripe suit and matching fedora (classical stereotype, si?). She also knew how to handle a gun at this time, and almost always had one with her. Personality As a chibi, Sicily was very kind-hearted and docile. She was terrified of wars, and was cared for at first by Mama Greece. She tried to do as much as she could to help Greece when he fought, but her affection was quickly redirected at her new Grandpa, Rome, when Greece left, and Carthage tried to take over. She adored both her new brothers and her grandfather. During the Middle Ages, she was very violent, and took pleasure in marching into lands and plundering the buildings. She fought with Turkey and Egypt, as well as Isreal and Prussia a few times. After being hit on the head rather roughly, though, she forgot everything that happened and changed back into normal, docile, cheerful Sicilia, just in time for the Crusades to end. She worried about her brothers constantly during their fights and tried her best to stay out of the way after loosing her memory. Sicily helped form the Mafia, to aid the poor and those who suffered injustice. Others copied her and formed their own Mafias, which she didn't pay much attention to. She did, however, apologize when some of the members got into trouble with Romano and chased him down. This was the last point in time where she was ever really good with a weapon, too. Present-day Sicily spends most of her time cooking and making new friends. She likes to hang out with the other Mediterranean countries, and spends almost all her time with Etna. She loves both her brothers, and her sister Sardinia, although she does not claim to be "Italian" but always replies with "Sicilian". She is very fashionable, and loves all kinds of art. She speaks a slightly different dialect of Italian, and is very kind and hospitable. Relations Turkey Sicily loves spending time with Turkey, and remembers how strong he was during the Ottoman reign. She loves to spend time with him, but hasn't acknowledged it herself, even. She doesn't appear to realize how much he and Greece dislike each other, though, and often invites them to join her on picnics or walks together. Greece Sicily adores Greece, and thinks of him as a third older brother. Since his Mama controlled her land, she knows much about Greek culture and loves to watch the plays he puts on. Etna Sicily's pet dog, Etna, is a jet-black German shepherd (a popular breed in Italy while I was there). She has a flame for a tail and fire around her paws, along with lava-red eyes. She also breaths out flames from her mouth at times (especially when she's mad) and sometimes smoke out of her nostrils. She represents the famous volcano located in the north-eastern part of Sicily. Sicily (Aria Celestina Vargas) Aria is a fanmade character who represents the autonomous region of Sicily, an island in the Mediterranean sea belonging to the country of Italy. She is the younger sister of Italy and Romano and the grand daughter of Rome. Appearance Aria's height is 5'4" (163 cm), the average for a typical Sicilian woman and she appears to be in her late teens to young adulthood. She has eyes that seem to be hazel and a pale green with wavy dark brown hair descending to her waist containing the slightiest red hue within it. Like her brothers, she has the famous curl, just on the left side of her bangs. She appears fragile to most, and judging through her brothers' cowardice there is no blame there, but really she is quite strong from the years of war, conquest and the infamous mafia lurking through her island. Nowadays she can be seen wearing sundresses and other trendy clothing, never the less enjoying her 'youth' by displaying it through fashion. Yet those occasions do arrive where professional attire is required, she aims to please for it but nonetheless won't be in the stiff clothes for long after it is required. Her military outfit is also a more feminine version of Romano's. For the last touch she always has on a cross necklace for the memory of her late grandfather, very rarely removing it. Personality Aria can be described as a mid point between her brothers, with her own flare. Innocent, naive, bubbly, friendly, and kind like Italy but easily angered, insecure, and a foul mouth when angered or embarrassed like Romano. Also like her siblings she has a hard time 'reading the atmosphere' and is a gullible coward who would take any chance to run rather than fight; despite being slightly stronger and braver than her two brothers from so much isolation and self-fending. She, as well, is a bit of a flirt and, like Italy, a virgin and inexperienced. With everyone she tries to be polite due to her outgoing nature but with some people, like Japan, that tends to go a different direction because she is loud and loves physical and emotional contact with others. Like Italy, she loves the arts and food. She can paint and cook just as well as her brothers, her specialty being sweets, being particularly known for cannolis, granita and cassata. Aria speaks Italian and her dying language of Sicilian, yet the girl does understand Latin, Greek, and Spanish, her memory of speech has become sketchy over the years. Trivia *Her island has Europe's largest active volcano, Mount. Etna and Europe's third largest Opera house: Teatro Massimo *She celebrates her birthday with her brothers on March 17, celebrating the unification of their country *Her name, Aria, is of Greek and Italian origin like her. In Greek meaning pure or chaste and Italian meaning melodious *Like Romano, she is ashamed of her days in the mafia. Sicily(Rosa Arazia Vargas) another fanmade interpitation of the Autonomous Region of Sicily. Appearance She has hip length reddish brown hair. Like her elder brothers, N. Italy and S. Italy, she does have a curl. Her's pertains to the left side of her head. Her skin is tanned, but only a shade or two darker than her brothers. Her eyes, are a hazel like color that, contains small flecks of a very light blue in them. Under her left eye she has a small beauty mark. Even though Sicily is currently under Italian rule, it had been under previous rule from many other nations. Some left physical impacts on her. Such has England, who's influence left her with slightly larger eyebrows. She is usually flustered due to her rather shy personality, so it is common for her to be blushing. She is somewhere between 5'4" and 5'5" in height. She is usually seen wearing an off the shoulder, above the knee length green dress, with pastels yellow sleeves belonging to a shirt beneath it, above the knee white socks, brown laced boots that zip up the side, a red ribbon tied in back around her neck, and a golden locket. The way the dress look can change between a tighter skirt to a more flowing skirt. She wears a single red bracelet on either wrist and her nails can sometimes be painted to match her flag, red and yellow. Also, her body is riddled with scars from all the fights she has been in. Most of them are on her back and stomach but a few are scattered along her arms, chest, and legs, which she tries best to hide. She does not wish to worry anyone. Personality Because she has been exposed to many cultures and nations in her life, her personality is almost contradictory in some aspects. Like her elder brother N. Italy, she is very friendly to almost everyone she meets. There are a few exceptions to this rule of course, this is where she is like her eldest brother S. Italy. When she has "issues" with another she is very blunt about it. She will be cold and silent, but she does not lack all compassion. So if someone she does not see eye to eye with was hurt she would help them. Similar to her old ruler Greece, she can be very lazy and relaxed, but she tries her best to work very hard before slacking off. She is a carefree and gentle person, but when matters demand it, she can be serious and push others to be the same. But normally, she is very shy and quiet. This causes her to become flustered easily so her curl can be heart-shaped most of the time. Like her brothers she loves food, pasta with tomato sauce is one of her favorites. Since she is heavily influenced by those around her, Sicily is a combination of many different cuisines. In particular, Sicily has a deep love for citrus fruits, its really hard for her to pick one. Relations South Italy Sicily is closest to her eldest brother, Lovino, because she has always visited him first on her way to her other brother. Unlike Lovino, Rosa does not feel random animosity towards Spain/Antonio. Even though he helped in raising her. This could explain why he is very protective of her. This could also be because she has been used many times in the past and he does not wish for her to be treated that way. He does spoil her every once and a while but tends to hide it behind his usual "tsundere" demeanor Out of all her relations, her eldest brother may have had the biggest impact. This is why she feels guilty for trying to fight him for her independence. North Italy Though she is not as close to Feli as she is to Lovino, she still visits him daily. Unlike when visiting her eldest brother, she spends time practicing her artistic talents with Feli, such as acting, singing, drawing/painting, and even cooking. She looks up to her brother at times and at others, she tends to be embarrassed for him. America Though she and Alfred have had many spats here and there, such has when he helped the Allies take control her her home during World War II, she has grown past it. Especially, because during the time when the Mafia began moving to the United States, he did not try to force her and her brother away. She is also grateful that he allowed her to return, even after she reformed from her days in the mafia. She admires Al for being able to become his own person, since she is unable to. It is unknown how he feels towards her. She is also unsure if she feels more than friendships towards him. Cuba Though she tries her best to forget, she does remember the time she, her eldest brother, and Cuba spent in the days of the Mafia. When they weren't forced into killing people, they had many fun times together. Though she is out of touch she tries her best to focus on the good memories. France Like many of the others, she and Francis are not on the best of terms. There are multiple stress points in their history that strain her patience for him. They have been in many fights, but she can't forget that when she was alone he did take care of her for a short period of time. So she does not ignore the poor man but she does not embrace his presence either. She tolerates him at best. Spain She has a long history with Spain. His culture has affected her's in a variety of ways. Food being one of them. She does not dislike him outright for no reason or randomly, like Lovino does, but she is not closest to him either. She tolerates him more than she does Francis. Which is seen when she hugs him at times and merely waves or nods curtly to Francis. She does however, supply Lovino with Tomatoes so he can attack Antonio. Canada Though she is shy and quiet, it is different from Canada's because she us still able to speak for herself. During her times with America she met Mattie. Though the two are supposed to "hate one another" for reasons that she is unsure of, the two get along fairly well. She enjoys the cold weathered sports he shows her because in Sicily, and even Italy, the heat is very common there so snow/ice sports are rare. She has confused him for his brother when first they met but as time passed she became able to distinguish them. He is grateful for that. Germany Since Feli is very close to Ludwig, she has met him before. Lovino does not approve of them and the possibility of friendship. She defies him on that and spends time with the German. Unlike her brother though, she does not hassle him about pasta, or do anything strange. Germany has noticed she is a bit more sensible than her brothers. And since she respects his desire for peace of mind he enjoys her company, even of he has work he must do. He is grateful that she fought along side his cause in WWII, though he does feel guilty that she was hurt because of it. Greece Being one of the original 'owners' of Sicily, she has a deep connection to Greece. Some of the culture has even shown up in her's. Usually in the food or Architecture. Because of how much time she spent with him, his laziness has been imprinted upon her for the rest of her life. But she manages to, on some days, work through the desire to slack off. She loves Greece deeply but it is more in a brotherly sense than romantically. Of course, she is sure to make point of that when the two are alone. She tries to make it sound nice but it sounds blunt at times. England Her relationship with the Brit is fairly complicated. At one point, a member or English Royalty married a Sicilian royal. The two spent quite a bit of time together. She would visit him everyday she could. She enjoyed his company and the many forms of English 'magic' he believed in. She would share stories of her wars and even the cultures adopted. It was usually Greek mythology she share. Other times it be about her volcano Etna. Because she was with him for quite some time, she acquired a taste for his cooking. She can stomach it but if she can cook instead she takes the chance. Because of her rather reserved nature, she is unaware to her feelings at times. It takes her quite some time to realize she has feelings for England only it was too late and he was gone. When next they meet he is assisting America in attacking her. She does not hold ill feelings towards him for that, only wishes she could have seen him again under better circumstances. Trivia *she has two birthdays, the one she chooses to celebrate is on March 17. The day she joined the Italians. *Her name, Rosa(roz-AH), is a reference to a Saint in Viterbo, Italy * because Sicily has Europe's third largest Opera House, she has a deep love for the dramatic arts as well * her obsession of food is impossible to narrow down, but citrus fruits are her favorite. *she tries her best to force memories of the Mafia away because they cause nightmares for her *she is unsure of how England feels about her *Feli is the endearing nickname she gives her brother N. Italy Sicily (Carolina Rosalina Vargas) Carolina Vargas is a bright girl in her 20's. She is always happy, much like her fratello Italy, and is lazy like her other fratello, Romano. She is tan and has medium length brown hair with brown eyes. Her normal outfit is a pale green dress but out, she wears her military uniform, a green dress jacket, a black dress shirt, a green tie, black nylons, black boots, a black skirt, a belt, and a green headband. On her face, just below her mouth there is a beauty mark much like austria's and has a heart curl on the left of her head. Sicily normally hangs out with Luxembourg, Philippines, Ireland, and Spain, her "boyfriend". She has many siblings, but her best brother is Romano. She hangs out with him all the time and cooks Gnocchi, her favorite dish with him. Over the years, Sicily has been under many country's control, where now she is under Italian rule. At the world meetings, Luxembourg's fiancé England seems to always yell at Carolina for sleeping and calls her a micronation. She obviously gets upset and tells Michelle, who tells England she'll call of the wedding. Spain Spain and Carolina have a very good relationship. When she was younger, she grew up with Spain and Romano and always seemed to do the work around the house. As she grew older, she developed a crush on him and she thinks he feels the same way. Antonio and Carolina cook Spanish and Italian foods together, sing, and have fights where they throw tangerines and tomatoes at eachother (sorry>.<) under construction~